Freighter
In starship classification, freighters, cargo ships, cargo carriers, or cargo vessels were starship types designed to carry cargo, in much the same way transports carried passengers. used the less common description "cargo carrier" for this class of starships.}} The most noticeable feature of freighters were their large cargo bays. Furthermore, they were usually equipped with light armament to defend against pirates and oncoming asteroids. One of Doctor Phlox' first assignments was examining a cargo ship orbiting Denobula, which had suffered an explosion with many casualties. ( ) Freighters used by the Federation in the 2260s remained limited to the speed of warp 2. ( ) Also during the 23rd century, the Federation was known to operate several automated designs, including robot ore freighters and grain ships. These vessels were essentially flying cargo holds that possessed no life support systems. ( ; ) Manned vessels, both of the 23rd and 24 centuries, were often used for transporting more valuable cargo, such as deuridium or dilithium crystals. ( ; ) In 2286, Doctor McCoy believed he and the crew of the former would be reduced to working a freighter, as punishment for violating Starfleet regulations, while en route to their next assignment. ( ) Due to its proximity to the Cardassian Union and the Bajoran wormhole, many freighters docked at Deep Space 9. ( ) Many times, these vessels travel in convoys, which sometimes allowed them to be more or less susceptible to alien attack. ( ) In those cases, they may be accompanied by an escort. In 2374, the assisted in escorting and protecting Convoy PQ-1 to the Vegan system during the Dominion War. ( ) for . In the anti-time present of 2370, a fleet of five Terrellian transport ships heard about "the Light" – a spatial anomaly in the Devolin system – and its power of healing the infirm and the elderly from this ship.}} Freighters by race *Akritirian cargo vessel *Andorian freighters: **Andorian freighter (22nd century) **Andorian freighter (24th century) *Axanar cargo ship *Bardeezan merchant ship *Barolian freighter *Bolian freighter *Boslic freighter *Cardassian freighters ** **Cardassian military freighter **Cardassian supply ship *Coalition of Madena freighters **Class 9 interplanetary freighter *Corvallen freighter ** *Coverian freighter *Earth cargo ships **J class **Y class **Y-500 class *Federation freighters ** ** **Cargo drone **Cargo shuttle (alternate reality) ** **Merchant ship **Trading vessel *Ferengi cargo ship *Galador freighter *Golorian trading vessel *Galipotan freighter *Jelinian freighter *Juhryan freighter *Kartelan freighter *Klingon freighter ** *Kobheerian freighter *Kressari freighter *Lissepian cargo ship *Malon export vessel *Malon export vessel, eleventh gradient *Malosian cargo shuttle *Maquis freighter *Mislenite freighter *Nekrit freighter *Orion freighter *Ornaran freighter *Pakled trade ship *Retellian freighter *Rigellian freighters: **Rigelian freighter (22nd century) **Rigelian freighter (24th century) *Subytt freighter *Suliban freighter *Trabalian freighter *Talarian freighter *Talavian freighter *Talaxian freighter ** *Tarkalean freighter *Tellarite freighters: **Tellarite freighter (20th century) **Tellarite freighter (22nd century) **Tellarite freighter (24th century) ** Tellarite merchant ship (23rd century) *Terellian freighter *Tholian freighter *Trabalian freighter *Tygarian freighter *Valerian freighter *Vulcan freighter *Yridian freighter Freighters by name ;Named: * Antares * Arcos * Batris * Baxial * Bok'Nor * Calondon * * * * Ekina * Erstwhile * * * * La Sirena * * Merchantman * Nanut * Norkova * * Odin * * Rak-Miunis * Salvoxia * * Stella * Tezra * Ticonderoga * Woden * Yorkshire * Xhosa ;Unnamed: * NCC-G1465 * Morn's cargo ship * Webb's cargo vessel * Winston's trading vessel * Unnamed cargo shuttles (alternate reality) Freighter services * Bajoran Ministry of Commerce * Earth Cargo Service * Merchant Marines * Rigellian Trade Commission * Tellarite Mining Consortium * Vulcan National Merchant Fleet Appendices See also *Cargo hauler *Freighting-line base *Freighter blight *Trade route External link * de:Frachtschiff ja:貨物船 nl:Vrachtschip Category:Spacecraft classifications